pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Global Growth
Plants vs. Zombies: Global Growth is a sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2. The game consists of the player attempting to stop Dr. Zomboss from gaining control of multiple areas across the globe. It takes most of its visual appearance from its prequel, Its gameplay is also similar. Unlike the prequel, it costs $9.99 USD to purchase, and there are no plants that cost real money. Plot Dr. Zomboss is sick of losing to the plants. His master plans of world domination have failed 2 times already. The third time will be the charm though, right? It has to be... Zomboss spent countless days and nights researching the plants and their weaknesses. Then, he found the one thing that could guarantee his victory, Legends tell of the Great Divine Power Flower, which can fiction into fact and dream into reality. If he is able to create shrines to the Power Flower in certain locations, it will rise from its slumber. Then, it will grant his one wish: Control over the entire world! He has mapped out every single location he needs control over, and split the map between multiple Zombie Heroes and commanders. His invasion is beginning soon, and the humans are none the wiser. But just in case, he has made sure to first attack the one thing that can stop his plan. The one gardener who always thwarts him... The Team Areas Player's House This area is the first and only area unlocked at the beginning of the game. Levels 1-10 may be skipped, as they serve as the tutorial. If you skip these levels, you will receive all the plants you missed. Levels 1-20 take place on the player's front lawn, levels 21-40 take place in the player's backyard, and levels 41-60 take place on the player's roof. After level 20, the player receives a map piece of Midnight Marsh and the difficulty greatly increases, forcing the player to leave. Midnight Marsh In this area, the time is always night, meaning flowers sleep, mushrooms are awake, and sun doesn't fall from the sky. Some tiles are swamp tiles, where only mushrooms and flying plants, and Lilypads can be planted, and Swamp Thing Zombies and Mud Monster Zombies may spawn there. Fog from PvZ1 also returns. After completing level 30 of this area, the player gains a map piece to travel to Suburbia. Suburbia This area serves as an introduction to the time-cycle, in which the time shifts from day to night during levels. Also, road tiles and side-walk tiles force the player to use Flower Pots to plant there. After completing level 30 of this area, the player gains map pieces for Junkyard Junction and Sharkbite Amusement Park. Junkyard Junction In this area, there are junk cubes and toxic-waste barrels, which serve as obstacles that block straight-shooting plants. Junk cubes can be destroyed by Magnet-Shroom, and toxic-waste barrels leave toxic waste on the tile they are destroyed on. After completing level 30 of this area, the player gains the map pieces to travel to 2 areas. Sharkbite Amusement Park In this area, there are small rollercoasters on the ground that can be moved up and down. Only Flower Pots can be planted on the carts, and nothing can be planted on the rails. Occasionally, the carts will begin moving uncontrollably. Additionally, some levels take place on the boardwalk. These boardwalks have steps that are slopped and cannot be planted on. After completing level 30 of this area, the player gains the map pieces to travel to 2 areas. Dusty Desert In this area, sun falls from the sky twice as fast. However, the dry environment causes plants not use to it to slowly wither away, taking damage over time if not being hydrated by Oasis Orange or planted in Flower Pots. Additionally, sand storms and dust dunes can effect gameplay. The time is always day. Karaoke Chaos This area takes place indoors, requiring you to use Flower Pot. This area's main mechanic functions fairly similarly to Neon Mixtape Tour, as music in the background can effect zombies and plants. New Music Tiles change or stop the music in the background, and Beatboxes from the Zombot Multistage Masher return as obstacles. Big Wave Beach This area from Plants vs. Zombies 2 returns, with new plants, zombies, and levels. Dead Sea This area takes place in the Open Ocean, eventually forcing the player to use Lily Pad or aquatic plants. However, there are small land masses that non-aquatic plants can be planted on. The player will also have to be aware of ships coming forth, as zombies are on board. Atlantis Antics This area takes place under water, forcing the player to use underwater plants or Oxygen Algae. This mechanic makes it very similar to Sea Dragon Palace from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Antarctic Assault This area takes place in everyone's favorite, most populated continent, Antarctica! The extremely cold wind will freeze most plants, so using Fire Plants is important, as they warm up neighbors. Olympicus Maximus Welcome to the 2000-something Olympics! Many Sports zombies will be hanging out here. Hurdles will block not only projectiles. but also zombies that cannot jump over them. Some lanes will be pools, so aquatic plants are important. The Lost City This area from Plants vs. Zombies 2 returns with new plants, zombies, and levels. Ghastly Graveyard This area is full of tombstones, so gravebusters and plants that can attack over or through the shrines are necessary. Gravestones have items on them, indicating what type of zombie will rise from it. If this item is removed, then zombies will begin rising from it every 6 seconds, and they will attack at twice their normal speed. Many monstrous zombies will appear here, and the time is always set to night. Freaky Factory This area has machines that can be activated by electric plants, and conveyor belts that move zombies around and cannot be planted on. Time Twister Sky City Zomburbia Zombotany Gardens Game Features and Mechanics Sun Sun is a form of currency used to plant most plants and is made by sun-producing plants. 1 normal sun usually falls from the sky every 10 seconds, but only during the day. Tiny sun is worth 5 sun, small sun is worth 25 sun, normal sun is worth 50, big sun is worth 75 sun, and giant sun is worth 100 sun. Plant Food Plant Food functions just like it did in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants permanent boosts or powerful temporary effects. Gems Gems function the same they did in Plants vs. Zombies 2, except they can no longer be bought with real money. They can be used to purchase some plants, Puzzle Pieces, and seed packets. Zombies have a 25% chance of dropping a gem when defeated. Coins Coins are another form of currency that functions the same as it did in Plants vs. Zombies 2, except they can no longer be bought with real money. They can be spent to upgrade plants, use powers, gain Plant Food, and buy gems. Zombies have a 50% chance to drop coins when defeated. Silver coins are worth $10, while gold coins are worth $100. When a coin is dropped from a zombie, it has a 25% chance of being golden. Puzzle Pieces Puzzle Pieces are collectable items that can be used to unlock plants and gain costumes. Most plants can be unlocked with 10 puzzle pieces, and costumes for plants can be bought with 5 puzzle pieces. Plants have rarities, determining how often you can find a puzzle piece for it. Zombies have a 10% chance to drop puzzle pieces when defeated, they can also be bought from Crazy Dave's Non-Cents Store, and can be found in Treasure Chests. Seed Packets Seed packets are used to upgrade plants, along with coins. They can be found in Treasure Chests, and recycled to gain a gem. You may recycle Puzzle Pieces to gain Seed Packets. Upgrade System Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: Global Growth/Upgrade System Plants Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: Global Growth/PlantsCategory:Games Category:Gking10 Creations